qinae_the_middle_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Qiānbēi Yī (谦卑一)
Monk 1 (Enlightened) LN Medium Dragonborn / Dragon Init: +5; Senses: 'Perception +6, Darkvision 60 ft, Low-light Vision '''Traits: ' Paragon of Speed, Glory of Old DEFENSE '''AC: 16, touch: 14, flat-footed: 16 (BS:10, DX:+2,WS:+2 ,NA:+2,FC:+.5) hp: 10 (1d8+2) Fort: +4, Ref: +4, Will: +4 Defensive Abilities: Monk AC, Natural Armor +2, Immune to Sleep and Paralysis, +1 trait bonus on saving throws against spells, spell-like abilities, and poison, Gliding Wings (Act as non-magical Feather Fall). OFFENSE Spd: 30 ft/x4 Melee (Monk Spade): +3, 1d6+3, T: S/B/P, CRIT: x2 Flurry of Blows (Monk Spade): +2/+2, 1d6+2/1d6+2, T: S/B/P, CRIT: x2 Melee (Unarmed): +2, 1d6+3, T: B, CRIT: x2 Flurry of Blows (Unarmed): +1/+1, 1d6+3/1d6+3, T: B, CRIT: x2 Power Points: 2 STATISTICS Str: 14, Dex: 14, Con: 14, Int: 10, Wis: 15, Cha: 09 BAB: +0, CMB: +2, CMD: +16 Feats: Monk, Wild Talent, Psionic Fist, Weapon Focus-Monk Spade Skills: ''' Acrobatics +6, Autohypnosis +6, Climb +2, Escape Artist +2, Perception +6, Perform - String (pipa) +3, Ride +2, Sense Motive +2, Stealth +2, Survival +2, and Swim +2 '''Favored Class: Monk (+.5 Monk AC) SQ: ' Monk AC, Flurry of Blows, Stunning Fist (Psionic) '''SU: ' Breath Weapon (Electrical, 1x/day, 20' Line, 1d6, DC13 SV Reflex for 1/2), Gliding Wings (Act as non-magical Feather Fall) 'Languages: ' Common (Qin), Draconic '''Equipment: Monk Outfit (Free, 2 lbs, 2 Items), Monk Spade (20 gps, 12 lbs, 1 Item), Common pipa (5 gps, 3 lbs, 1 item - in sack), Sack with rope ties (1 gp, 1/2 lb, 1 item), and a clean wooden bowl (1 gp, 0 lb, 1 item - sack) Coin: '''5 gps (in Pouch), '''Vow of Poverty Item Total: '''6 BACKGROUNDCategory:Player Characters Originally traders from the West, Qianbei's clan immigrated to the Middle Kingdom generations ago and eventually changed from traders to farmers. Qiānbēi himself started life in humble beginnings as the son of a clan farmer. His life was pretty much the same routine and mostly uneventful for the first 8 years of his life. When he was old enough to do chores, his routine would pretty much consist of getting up, getting dress, feeding some of the livestock, eat breakfast, help his father around the farm, feed the livestock, eat dinner, cleanup, go to bed, then repeat the same process the following days and years until one day his dull life would change forever. Yearly, the Temple of the Mind monastery opens their gates for admission into their order with no prejudice except all potentials must pass an entrance test. This was a good thing because Qian's clan was having a bad year in supporting the entire clan due to a huge food shortage and starvation was increasing. The nurturing clan mothers saved their children from death by bringing them to the monastery to become monks. Although these children are rumored to be descendants of one of the most revered creatures, they still had to pass the monastery entry test, there was no special rights given to anyone. Either the hopeful passed the tests or failed and can try next year. The tests were designed to test the candidate's wisdom, endurance, agility, and strength. If the candidate passed the majority of tests and had no excessive outwardly emotion due to frustration, they would passed. Excessive anger and frustration would severely hamper training especially in the advance levels. Although not as dexterous as most of the candidates, Qian passed his entry exams and started training immediately without rest or even getting settled because this action itself was a lesson in being in balance when most would find themselves out of balance. The Sifu monks would give Qian the nick name of '''Two-Left-Feet '''but he would still managed to adapt to his lack of agility and pass his physical tests. In addition to learning hand-to-hand martial combat, he chose the Monk Spade as his favorite monk weapon because he liked how the weapon feels in his hand and it has (3) different edges to penetrate armor and hide. In addition to the martial and spiritual training, Qian had to choose an instrument to learn how to play to help facilitate his monk studies, and his decision was the pipa because of its beautiful and meditative sound to him. Since there was a good number of Dragonborn and other races, the teasing was not as great as it would have been in temples with a higher human population. As Qian matured and gain experience, the order introduced him to their specialty, using the mind to help facilitate many different tasks. The meditation was long and believe or not arduous. During his training he learned to manifest extra power into his strikes and increase his damage. In addition, increase the power of his stunning ability. Qian also learned through meditation how to ignore pain, memorize things he saw or heard, resist dying, resist fear, tolerate poison, and the willpower to endure things that normal people cannot. In the final test, he had to use this meditative trance to pass the gauntlet in which he earned two tattoos burnt into his skin of a Triangle surrounding an Ye and Yang symbol in the middle. After the final test, Qian’s Shifu told him that training is not over, it is only the foundation. He then challenged Qian to continue his training by exploring the world before going home, and to bring balance to any imbalance that cross his path of exploration. In addition, not to give in to glory that Dragonborn have a habit to revolve their lives around. Qian’s awkwardness is a combination of his resistance to his racial prospect for glory and people’s misconceptions of what Dragonborn should be. To help Qian's challenge of not giving into glory through wealth and outside sources, he has taken a '''Vow of Poverty. QUICK LINKS 1. http://phaeselis.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonborn_(playable) 2. http://phaeselis.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonborn